First time they defend themselves
by LauAndBec
Summary: Laura here (my week) but posting this for Becky as she hasn't had the chance to. Mine coming up too! Enjoy :)


"Joey!" He rolled his eyes, hearing his name called across the Square. He really wasn't in the mood for this. He wasn't naive, he was never expecting everyone to take it well, but really, the way they were all reacting? Ridiculous. And as far as he was concerned, he didn't really care for their opinion's anyway.

Alice had taken it fairly well, he thought. Not initially happy; but after they talked, had spoken about everything, Joey having to be unusually open and honest with his younger sister to get her to see his view, she was okay. She was happy he was happy and she was on his side. Their side. His and Lauren's.

Who currently wasn't speaking to him. He'd just left her house, having tried. Wanting to be with her, the hard bit now over right? Everyone knew, they could be properly together and be good. Her reaction had surprised him slightly. He could sorta understand it, whilst yeah they shared a family, he hadn't known any of them long enough for their disapproval and not-acceptance to affect him. She however, had grown up with them. Loved them, wanted them to be happy for her. Didn't like the upset, knowing she was the cause.

He thought her parents were being the most ridiculous if he was honest. Tanya had known all along anyway, and Max was the one who'd brought him back for her. They liked Lauren with him, surely they realised people were going to find out eventually.

"Yeah?" He span on the spot and raised an eyebrow. Jack, his uncle. Technically her Uncle too, and god-father. He was her favourite relative, Joey knew that much, not that Derek was much competition, he thought with a smirk.

"Can we have a word?" Jack's tone made Joey aware that it wasn't really a question, and as much as he wanted to decline, he bit his stubborn streak down and nodded. "Sure, why not."

They headed across the Square, Joey following Jack, neither man speaking. Heading to the cafe, nodding in response to Jack saying he'd get coffees - black, one sugar right? - he headed to the same table as the night before. Hoping Alice's acceptance would rub off on Jack or something.

"Right..." Jack placed the coffee, and slid into the same side of the booth as his niece the night before. "I want a chat with you. Man-to -man yeah.

"Jack, can I speak first?"

Jack seemed surprised by Joey's offer, and nodded once in agreement.

"I'm guessing you're here, because you clearly have an opinion on me and Lauren" Jack snorted. "My nephew and niece, together? Yeah you could say I have an opinion about it."

Joey didn't like his tone, man-to-man whatever, he was with Lauren and after everything he wasn't going to let another member of their stupid family try and pull them apart. He gave in last time, he couldn't this time. He had to do as she asked, and pick her.

"I don't know how to say this nicely, so I won't bother" He was unsure whether his uncle was pissed off or impressed with his attitude. "Yeah me and Lauren, are together. It happened a while back, and yeah it's complicated, but it works." Jack went to interuppt. "It ain't been easy, not pretending otherwise. But honestly Jack.." His use of Jack's first name without the uncle wasn't missed. "Nothing you say is gonna stop me wanting to be with her."

Jack just raised an eyebrow. "And nothing I say, will change that?" Joey shook his head. "Nothing I say, to her, could change that?" Joey swallowed the lump in his voice, and shrugged one shoulder. "That's down to her ain't it." Jack didn't respond. "But I doubt it." Jack looked at him to continue.

Joey took a deep breathe, he was not this guy. Not the sit and chat about feelings guy, he'd already put in way more effort with Lauren than he ever had with any other girl. "She wants this, she fought for it too. Ain't just me wanting her for some fun. We're together, like properly."

Jack didn't say anything.

"So if that, us being together, means hassle and fighting ya to keep it, I'll do it." Joey cleared his throat. "I'd pick her."

Jack slid out the booth.

"You don't have my blessing, but I'm not against you either." Joey nodded. "Don't mess this up Joey."


End file.
